Orick the Slayer
Orick the Slayer is Symphony's main enemy and he is role-played by Skyebreeze. Personality Orick was a proud boy, like his late father, Barret. Whenever he succeeded in completing a technique in a short amount of time, Orick receives undying praise and makes him believe that he was better than everyone. Orick also believed that he deserved the best things, including a very attracted wife, which led him to try and court Swanika to no avail. His ego, combined with the praise he receives, gave him a sense of power and pride and will kill anyone that threatened his pride, even if the victim is an innocent child. Orick's history Orick was the son of a proud and powerful star fairy named Barret and his wife, Tilda. He was a prodigy among the star fairies, because he could master multiple star fairy spells in a matter of minutes while others take days to years. Orick won the hearts of every star fairy, but his own mother. Tilda saw something in her son that was unsettling; like her husband, Orick developed a sense of pride, but it was stronger than his father's and that he dabbled in magic forbidden to the star fairies. Tilda tried to warn Barret about their son's changing personality, but Barret didn't believe her, so she left him. Orick didn't care about his mom leaving; he was more upset about hearing someone getting more attention than him and wanted to maintain his pride. What happened next, anyone who knew him, would never believe it. Orick began a reign of terror on the young prodigies and anyone who stood in his way. He wanted to be powerful and have someone to share his so-called glory and he chose a beautiful noblewoman named Swanika, but her heart was on another star fairy, a merchant's son named Damieon. Remembering his mother, Orick decided to show her his accomplishment by presenting her the sight of the many that he had slain, including his own father. Tilda was so shocked that she fled and accidentally took her own life. Fueled by the rush of destroying many of his people, Orick began to wreck havoc on other species and creatures on other planets. The more he became, the less he was a star fairy and his body began to change into a monster. Many people tried and failed to defeat him, until Swanika stood up to him with her newly created weapon called Aki. After many days, Swanika managed to seal him within a prison of crystal and send him off away from home. Orick was imprisoned for many centuries until some dream pirates sensed a dark dream and unintentionally freed him. Orick slained the pirates and went to a planet called Earth and went to its core and found lead. With this lead, he created a sword with a starsteel hilt and lead blade, then proceeded to search for his enemy. Since Orick's imprisonment, Swanika had married Damieon and had a son named Arnet, who then married and had five children. Orick eventually found the family and plotted to take control of the young generation. He waited until Damieon left his family and decided to strike by cursing his old enemy while she was asleep. Orick then disabled Arnet and his wife, Lyvia with chains made of lead, so they wouldn't be able to protect their children. Orick began to terrorize the family. Symphony was his main target and he tried to make her do what he wanted. After two years, Orick, for some reason, stopped tormenting them, but destroyed their transport. After the family finally settled down in a house in Fantasia Valley, Orick returned and decided to end the family line. However, Symphony was able to master some of her powers and with her parents sent him away from Earth, but Orick's lead sword shattered and some of the pieces went into Arnet and Lyvia. Orick suffered some injuries, but he planned to return to Earth and finish the job and continue his spree of terror, this time on the humans. He meets with the Black Widow Witch, Daeva, her daughter, Bellatrix and her servant, Nazreen at a place that eventually became the Dark Lair, their home. At first, he and Daeva could not stand each other, but they began to develop an unusual relationship and got married. Relationships Symphony Rose Celeste *Swanika's favorite granddaughter and Orick's main enemy. Ever since he came and took over the family when Symphony was sixteen, Orick had compared her to grandmother and seeks to have her as his slave. However, Symphony will do everything she can to resist his advances and attempts to break her. After his marriage to Daeva, he allows Jasper to have Symphony as his "pet," if he captures her. Jasper *Orick's nephew. He called his nephew up, so he could meet Daeva's daughter and niece. Daeva *(Married him in the role play with Johnathon Strider). When Orick came to Earth, he met this woman, who had a desire to be powerful, in a lair within the Earth's core. She seeks to destroy the Guardians and Pitch, so she could rule the world without interference and competition. Her daughter, Bellatrix is the more obedient of her two daughters from her marriage. Bellatrix *Daeva's daughter. She and Orick get along to a certain extent. Orick thinks that Bellatrix is a spoiled brat, but has potential for evil. Lavernia *Daeva's niece. Lavernia will do things for Orick, so she can also please her aunt. Nazreen *Nazreen is Orick's servant when he decided to come to Earth. She was originally Daeva's right-hand woman, but Daeva gave her to Orick as her eyes and ears. Nazreen is attracted to powerful-looking men, and to her, Orick was no exception. Pale-skinned, dark hair, and a dark lotus dress. Her main weapon is creating flowers like flytraps, orchids, briars, and roses. Nazreen is envious of Mother Nature because of the fact that she has all the attention from the humans and that she is Pitch's daughter. Pitch *Considers Pitch to be a nuisance and a waste of his time. Orick thinks what Pitch did during the Golden Age was nothing compared to his reign of terror. Quotes *"Nobody is better than me!" *"I lived longer than most of you." *"I terrified and killed more people than you did in your life." Gallery Orick's other form.png|Orick's monster self Orick4.jpg|Orick's fancy outfit Orick.jpg|Original old self Orick2.jpg|Orick's younger self and disguise Jasper.jpg|Jasper Daeva1.jpg|Daeva Daeva's daughters.jpg|Bellatrix and Mercy (Daeva's twin daughters) Nazreen1.jpg|Nazreen Symphony's dark bride gown.jpg|Symphony in Orick's twisted fantasy Category:Skyebreeze Category:Males Category:Evil Category:No Center Category:Star Fairies Category:Outsider